A DEVASTATING LOSS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: In this story something terrible happens, if you want to know then you gotta read. I changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

Saphire, her toy, King Chris, Melissa (Saphire's step mom) are mine. The rest are Nintendo's.

A DEVISTATING LOST

CHAPTER 1: FEELINGS ARE HURT

"Daisy, can I go to the party with you?" Saphire asked holding Mr. Bunny in her amrs. "Sure you can!" Daisy exclaimed with a smile on her face. "YAY!" Saphire screamed jumping up & down with Mr. Bunny. Saphire tripped over the cord to staple gun & she took a face dive into the carpet. "Careful Saphire!" Peach exclaimed, helping Saphire up off the ground. "Saphire why don't you go see Mario & Luigi." Peach said escorting her to the door. Saphire turned around & looked up at the door that was suddenly shut in her face. "Hmph, fine if they don't won't me here then I'll just go see what Mario & Luigi are doing." Saphire walks off carrying Mr. Bunny in her arms. Peach & Daisy continued to decorate the main part of the castle for the ball. "I'm glad she's not in here anymore, she was just getting in the way." Daisy said, hanging up more decorations. "Daisy you better be careful on what you say, cause you never know if she's listening on the other side of the door." Peach said blowing up some balloons. "I know I should be careful on what I say, but she's a hand full. She's like a daughter or something to me." Daisy said. Peach stopped blowing up balloons & looked over at Daisy who was still hanging stuff up. "Did you just say Saphire's like a daughter or something to you?" Peach asked still looking over at Daisy. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Daisy asked looking over at Peach. "No reason, but for a second there I thought you..." Peach said before she was cut off. "You thought what?" Daisy asked with her hands on hips. "This is my opion, but to me it sounds like you want to be her mom." Peach said smiling. "No! I don't wanna be her mom, besides are you nuts?" Daisy shrieked. "She's my little cousin & she's too much of a handful." Daisy continued hanging up more decorations.

"Mario, Luigi are you in here?" Saphire called out. "We're in here!" Luigi yelled. "What's the matter?" Mario asked. "Nothing." Saphire said. "Can you take this to Daisy & Peach?" Mario asked handing Saphire more bags of balloons. "I guess." Saphire said taking a hold of the bag with more balloons. Saphire was just about to walk in the room when she heard Daisy talking. So she pressed her ear to the door to listen some more. "Sometimes I wish Saphire would just go bother some one else for a change!" Daisy exclaimed. "Number 1 she gets on my nerves, 2 she doesn't listen very well, 3 she cries over the most dumbest things, do you want me to go on?" Daisy asked crossing her arms. "Daisy you need to be nice." Peach said. "No, I'm not going to be nice! I'm so sick of this, why can't she just leave me alone for once!" Daisy shouted. When Saphire heard Daisy say that, it made her heart almost shatter into millions of pieces. Saphire dropped the bag & ran back to Mario & Luigi crying. Saphire slammed the door opened & ran to Luigi crying. "What's the matter Saphire?" Luigi asked picking her up & wiping the tears from her eyes. "D-D-Dai-sy..." Sapire managed to get out before screaming out in more tears. "What about Daisy?" Mario asked. "Dai-sy hu-rt m-my fe-el-ings!" Saphire started screaming even louder. "Mario will you try to calm her down, while I go see what the problem is?" Luigi asked handing Saphire over to Mario.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: PROBLEMS

Luigi ran down the hallway & walked in the room. "Daisy, I would llike to have a word with you." Luigi said angerly. "Did you say something to Saphire to make her cry?" Luigi asked. "No, I was just complaining about her to Peach." Daisy said. This is what I said, number 1 she gets on my nerves, 2 she doesn't listen very well, 3 she cries over the most dumbest things. Then Peach said I need to be nice!" Daisy exclaimed frustrated. "Well Saphire heard you complaining about her & now she's broken hearted." Luigi said. "You may be my girlfriend, but you need to be more nicer to Saphire. So next time watch what you say about her." Luigi said walking out of the room.

"It's ok Saphire, don't cry, everthing's going to be ok." Mario said rocking Saphire in the rocking chair. "Dai-sy ha-tes me!" Saphire cried, burrying her face into Mario's chest. Mario began rubbing her back & within minutes Saphire was asleep, hugging Mr. Bunny. Moments later Luigi walked back in. "So what happen between the two?" Mario asked, still rocking Saphire. "Well this is what Daisy told me she gets on my nerves, 2 she doesn't listen very well, 3 she cries over the most dumbest things. Then Peach said that Daisy needs to be nice to Saphire, & I couldn't agree more." Luigi said. Mario stopped rocking & got up with Saphire in his arms. Mario laid Saphire on the couch & covered her up. "Why can't Daisy just be nice to Saphire?" Luigi asked looking over at Saphire. "I don't know." Mario said looking back at Saphire.

Daisy stood there thinking about what Luigi said about her needing to be nice to Saphire. "Peach, do you think I need to appologize to her?" Daisy asked looking over at Peach. "Yes, because what you said was way out of line." Peach said blowing more balloons up. "Fine then, let me think on an appology as I work on these decorations." Daisy said hanging some balloons up.

Saphire began to wake up from her nap. She looked rubbed her eyes & saw Mario wiping the tables off. "Where's Luigi?" Saphire asked. "He's in the kitchen making us a snack." Mario said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Mario shouted. "I need to say something to Saphire." Daisy said, walking into the room. "I don't wanna talk to you!" Saphire yelled running over to Mario. Mario stops what he was doing & picked Saphire up. "Saphire please for give me! I didn't mean for you to hear those things about you!" Daisy exclaimed, walking over to Saphire. "You hurt my feelings & you ment all of those things!" Saphire yelled. "I'm sorry Saphire! I love you!" Daisy exclaimed almost crying. "Fine I forgive you!" Saphire shouted & Mario puts her down. "I'm sorry Daisy!" Saphire cried as Daisy hugged her. Mario smiled as he watched Daisy & Saphire hug. Then Luigi can in with a phone in his hand. "I'm sorry Saphire." Luigi said with a sad look on his face. "What's the matter sweetie?" Daisy asked in concern. Luigi handed Saphire the phone & pulled Daisy into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: GONE FOREVER

"Hello?" Saphire said talking into the phone. "Saphire I got some bad news." Saphire's dad said back into the phone. "What is daddy?" Saphire asked holding Mr. Bunny under her arm. "Sorry Saphire I can't do this, bye." With that her dad hung up. Out in the hallway Daisy was nagging Luigi to tell her the problem. "Fine I'll tell you... Saphire's mother was just found dead 10 minutes ago." Luigi said. "What!" Daisy shrieked. "From what?" Daisy asked. "He didn't say." Luigi said. they both went back into the room. "Did your dad tell you the bad news?" Luigi asked. "He didn't tell me anything." Saphire said. "It's about your mother." Daisy said in a sad tone. "What about my mommy?" Saphire asked. "Y-Y-Your mother was found dead like 10 minutes ago." Luigi said in a sad voice. When Saphire heard the terrible news she fell down on the floor crying. "I-I'll nev-er s-see m-my mom-my ev-er a-gain!" Saphire screamed out in tears. "I'm so sorry Saphire!" Daisy said, pulling the little girl close to her chest. Luigi wrapped his arms around Daisy & Saphire. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" Saphire screamed out in more tears as she hugged Mr. Bunny. "It's ok Saphire, none of us have a mom anymore." Mario said, taking Saphire out of Daisy's arms. "I never even had a chance to meet her." Daisy said holding back the tears. "MOMMMMMMMMYYY!" Saphire screamed out in more tears, but this time her cry broke a window. "Calm down Saphire!" Mario exclaimed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Peach shouted as she slammed the door open. Peach saw Mario trying to comfort Saphire who was crying her eyes out. "What's wrong with her?" Peach asked, standing in the door way. "Her mom was found dead." Luigi said still hugging Daisy. "I know how that is, Daisy & I lost our mothers too, when we were younger." Peach sighed, looking over at Mario & Saphire.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: A WEEK LATER

"It's been a week & Saphire hasn't even laughed nor played." Daisy said looking over at Saphire. "Poor kid." Peach said. "How did she die, I wonder?" Luigi thought aloud. "I wish I knew." Daisy said, still staring at Saphire. "I'm going talk to her." Mario said walking towards Saphire. Saphire sat there on the couch hugging Mr. Bunny in her close to her as she looks at a picture of her mom & her. "AGH!" Daisy exclaimed. Everyone except Saphire looked at Daisy. "What is it?" Luigi asked. "Somebody's calling me!" Daisy exclaimed in a whisper. "I'll be back." Dasiy said, walking out of the room.

"Hello." Daisy said answering her cellphone. "Is this Princess Daisy?" The police man asked into the phone. "Yes, this is her." Daisy said. "We were searching Princess Saphire's home when we found a clue in her mother's bedroom & this was not a natural death, she was poisoned." The police man said. "WHAT!" Daisy shrieked into the phone. "I need you to get some info from Saphire, maybe she has a clue on who did this." The police man said. "K, I will, bye." Dasiy said just before hanging up & walking back into the room. "Um... Luigi, a police man called & said Saphire's mother had been poisoned. He wants me to get some info out of her." Daisy said in a whisper.

"Why mommy, why did you leave me?" Saphire questioned aloud as tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down at the picture. "Is that your mom?" Mario asked, sitting down next to Saphire. "Yeah..." Saphire said wiping the tears from eyes. Daisy & Luigi walk over to Saphire. "Do you know anybody who hates your mother?" Daisy asked with concern. "Yeah, why?" Saphire asked looking up from the picture. "Who?" Luigi asked very anxiously. Daisy nudged Luigi in the side. "OW!" Luigi yelled. "My daddy's new wife, she's very mean, but when my daddy is around she's all nice & stuff." Saphire said in very frustrated tone. "What did she do to you?" Peach asked in concern.

FLASHBACK:

"Daddy where are you going?" Saphire asked. "To work." Her dad said giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Melissa will you watch my sweet little princess for me til I get back?" Saphire's dad said just before walking out of the door. "Sure, I don't mind looking after the bra-t, I mean the princess!" Melissa exclaimed in excitment. Melissa waited for him to leave the driveway before doing anything. "Listen up brat, see that mess over there clean it up!" Melissa shouted at Saphire. "B-B-But I didn't make the mess!" Saphire whined. Melissa snatched Mr. Bunny away from Saphire. "IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I TELL YOU OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE MR. BUNNY AGAIN!" Melissa bellowed. "You heard our mom, get to work!" Mandy shouted. "Yeah!" Sally shouted. "I'M TELLING MY MOMMY!" Saphire started to cry. "TELL YOUR STUPID MOMMY, I DON'T CARE! I ONLY PRETEND TO LIKE YOU TO PLEASE MY HUSBAND! I REALLY HATE YOUR MOTHER TOO!" Melissa yelled in Saphire's face. "I'M TELLING MY DADDY TOO!" Saphire shouted. "SEE IF I CARE! HE'S NOT GONNA LISTEN TO YOU!" She hollered in Saphire's face some more. With that Saphire began to cry. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" Melissa screamed. Saphire kept crying out for somebody to help her, but nobody heard her cry for help. "I WARNED YOU TO SHUT UP!" Melissa hollered out in anger. The two daughters laughed as Melissa smacked Saphire repeatedly.

END OF FLASHBACK

"THAT HORRIBLE WITCH!" Peach shouted. "We have to go confront Melissa!" Daisy shouted out in pure hate. "Calm down Dais! I know she poisoned her mother, but we have to stay calm." Luigi said. "Take me to my daddy." Saphire said, sliding off the couch. Are we still having the party?" Saphire asked. "Yes, after we get everthing figured out." Mario said. Everybody walks outside of the castle & they all get in their two seated go-karts.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: MELISSA THE WITCH

At Saphire's dad's huge house, Melissa was sitting on the couch with her two daughters & Saphire's dad. "I wonder how Saphire took her mother's death." Saphire's dad thought aloud. "Now Chris, why can't you stop talking about your ex-wife & that so called daughter of yours?" Melissa asked rudely. A couple of minutes later the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Chris said walking over to the double doors. "Hello." Chris said opening the double hung doors. "DADDY!" Saphire squealed. "SAPHIRE!" Chris exclaimed with happiness as he hugged his 5 year old daughter. "Hi uncle Chris!" Dasiy exclaimed. "Where are my manners, come on in!" Chris exclaimed, holding Saphire in his arms. "When's the last time you washed Mr. Bunny?" Chris asked his daughter. Saphire shrugged & then she smiled up at her dad. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, & Peach follow Chris to the living room. "What's that brat doing here?" Melissa asked rudely. Chris lets his daughter down. "YOU POISONED MY MOMMY!" Saphire cried. "Saphire calm down & tell me what's going on here?" Chris asked, turning his daughter around to face him. "Mommy was murdered!" Saphire shouted, sqeezing Mr. Bunny in her arms. "What do you mean sweet heart?" He asked in confusion. "That horrible lady, Melissa poisoned mommy!" Saphire exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks. "That's outrageous, I did no such thing!" Melissa shouted furiously. "Uncle Chris, Melissa is nothing but a horrible witch! She did too poison her! She even hit Saphire repeatedly!" Daisy was furious, she could tell the woman was a witch. "Is this true Melissa, did you poison my ex-wife?" Chris questioned as he held Saphire close to his side. "So what if I did murder her, I couldn't stand to her you take about her & know it's time for that brat to die too!" Melissa exclaimed as her two daughters pulled out knives. "THROW THE KNIVES AT THE BRAT!" Melissa bellowed. "DADDY!" Saphire shrieked. Chris snatched his daughter out of the way. The knives just barely missed Daisy's head. Mario & Luigi pulled out a fire flower. "TAKE THAT EVIL WITCH!" Luigi shouted throwing fire balls at Melissa. "Sweet Heart are you ok?" Chris asked sitting his daughter behind the chair. Saphire shook her head & hugged Mr. Bunny close to her body. "Stay back here & don't make a sound. I'm going to go call the police." Chris said kissing his daughter's forehead. "Be careful daddy." Saphire whispered to herself.

"911, I need the police out here now. My new wife is trying to kill my daughter, Princess Saphire. My ex-wife was poisoned my the woman who's trying to kill my daughter." Chris said calmly into the phone. "Ok King Chris, help is on the way." The police lady said.

Daisy & Peach tied up two nuisance daughters. Mario & Luigi finally knocked Melissa to the ground so they could tie her up til the police could get there. "Where's Saphire?" Daisy asked, examing the room. "I'm over here!" Saphire exclaimed, jumping up from behind the chair. Moments later a series of sirens is heard. Another couple minutes later Chris walks back in with the police behind him. "You're under arrest for attempted murder & murder of a young queen!" The police man yelled as some other police guys took the woman's two nuisance daughters to the car. "WHEN I GET OUT OF JAIL, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Melissa bellowed as she was escorted to the police car with her two brats. Chris held his daughter in his arms. "Don't worry Saphire, we won't let her hurt you." Mario said grinning. "Now that she's gone, you can spend the night with me on the weekends." Chris said embracing Saphire in a big hug. "Daddy, do you wanna come back with us to Peach's castle, cause we all are spending the night there for the party?" Saphire asked, looking up at her dad's face. "Sure Sweet Heart!" Chris said as he rubbed his nose against Saphire's nose.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: PARTY TIME

"Daddy, I made you this!" Saphire giggled, handing the hand made item to her dad. "I hope you like it, I did have some help writing the words though." Saphire smiled. Chris began to read the card his daughter had given him a second ago, "There was a dad who had a daughter. Swung her. Spun her. Chased her. Caught her. Hugged her. Loved her. Praised her. Taught her. Oh, what happiness he brought her!" Then he opened the card & continued to read the last part. "Happy Birthday from that daughter. Love You Daddy, Happy Birthday! Love Saphire." Chris picked his daughter up in his arms & embraced her in a big hug. "I love it Sweet Heart!" Chris exclaimed as he sat Saphire down. The castle's door bell rang & Daisy ran over to answer it. "Hi Daisy!" Mona greeted happily as she walked in wearing the dress Daisy paid for back in Diamond City. "Hi Daisy!" Kat & Ana greeted at the same time as they walked in behind Mona. "I see both of you are wearing your dresses." Daisy said smiling. "Hey!" Plum shrieked as she walked in smiling. "Hi." Daisy said smiling. "Hi ya!" Eclair greeted loudly, walking past Daisy. Hey bestest friend!" Azalea exclaimed, embracing Daisy in a massive hug. "Hey Azalea!" Daisy exclaimed in happiness as she hugged her back. Azalea lets go & runs inside. "Hey Dais!" Grace shrieked, running past Daisy. "Sorry if I'm late." Rosalina said, walking past Daisy.

Daisy took Saphire upstairs to dress her into her blue dress with the orange strip going around the chest. "You look so cute!" Daisy exclaimed happily. Daisy & Saphire walked back down stairs. Mr. Bunny looks good in his bow tie." Saphire said smiling, walking down the stairs. "EVERYBODY CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Daisy yelled. Everybody stopped talking & looked over at Daisy & Saphire. "Peach, The Mario Bros, & I had set this party up for Saphire." Daisy said, patting Saphire on the back. "So lets party til we can't party no more!" Daisy screamed with excitment. Then everybody started to dance.

THE END FOR NOW =D


End file.
